1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and techniques for performing surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an expandable access device for minimally invasive surgery.
2. Background of the Related Art
In an effort to reduce trauma and recovery time, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin, such as an incision or a natural body orifice. For example, these procedures include laparoscopic procedures, which are generally performed within the confines of a patient's abdomen, and thoracic procedures, which are generally performed within a patient's chest cavity.
Specific surgical instruments have been developed for use during such minimally invasive surgical procedures. These surgical instruments typically include an elongated shaft with operative structure positioned at a distal end thereof, such as graspers, clip appliers, specimen retrieval bags, etc.
During minimally invasive procedures, the clinician creates an opening in the patient's sometimes body wall, oftentimes by using an obturator or trocar, and thereafter positions an access assembly within the opening. The access assembly includes a passageway extending therethrough to receive one or more of the above-mentioned surgical instruments for positioning within the internal work site, e.g. the body cavity.
During minimally invasive thoracic procedures, an access assembly is generally inserted into a space located between the patient's adjacent ribs that is known as the intercostal space, and then surgical instruments are inserted into the internal work site through the passageway in the access assembly.
In the interests of facilitating visualization, the introduction of certain surgical instruments, and/or the removal of tissue specimens during minimally invasive thoracic procedures, it may be desirable to spread/retract the tissue adjacent the ribs defining the intercostal space. Additionally, during these procedures, firm, reliable placement of the access assembly is desirable to allow the access assembly to withstand forces that are applied during manipulation of the instrument(s) inserted therethrough. However, reducing patient trauma during the procedure, discomfort during recovery, and the overall recovery time remain issues of importance. Thus, there exists a need for a thoracic access port which minimizes post operative patient pain while enabling atraumatic retraction of tissue and which do not restrict access to the body cavity, as well as facilitates removal of tissue specimens from the body cavity.